


Chris' Need to Control

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: CEvans - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Chris has a month before his next big film and he wanted to show Y/N he was in control.





	Chris' Need to Control

Chris had been in his home office going over emails and scripts that were being sent to him. He had a month off before he needed to be back on set filming his new movie. At least this movie was shooting in his home state. Chris sighed as he stretched in his chair. He and y/n haven’t spent much time together since he was back home. He wanted to show y/n that he was missing her and wanted to be in control. Work had Chris so out of control as of lately he needed something to stabilize his unsteady mind.

Y/n walked through the front door and she heard the pitter patter of Dodgers paws scramble on the hard wood floor. “Hey bubba. Who is such a good boy? Yes, you are the best boy,” Y/n scratched Dodgers head and belly as he rolled around. After the petting Dodger went off to his dog bed and curled in. Y/n walked towards Chris’ office to see if he was still working. He was in the office when she left for work this morning. Y/n had slowly pushed open the office door and she watched as Chris was hunkered over his laptop typing away on the keyboard. She smiled as he watched her man work hard. Y/n knew Chris needed to relax this next month before filming his next movie.

Y/n slowly paced over to Chris’ desk and she leaned on the desk leaning over it slightly. Chris looked up as a shadow was cast on his computer screen. “Hi,” Chris whispered.

“Hi back,” Y/n responded.

“I am glad your back babe. I missed you,” Chris raised his head to look at Y/n.

“You have been working non stop huh,” Y/n asked. “You work so hard baby,” Y/n walked around the desk and started to rub Chris’s neck.

Chris moaned softly as he felt the tension back away from his neck. “I needed that. I have been working since you left this morning. I was going over scripts and sending emails back and forth with my manager. I wanted to make sure I got done so we can spend the next month relaxing and enjoying the time off,” Chris rambled.

Y/n leaned down and whispered in his ear, “I missed you while I was at work. I was thinking about coming home to you and showing you how much I missed you.”

Chris sat up straighter. Chris grabbed Y/n’s wrist and pulled her forward in front the chair. “You sound desperate doll face. I still need to finish some work before I let you show me how much you missed me.” Chris felt his cock fill rapidly as he watched y/n’s reaction. “I have something you can do for me while you wait,” Chris sounded cocky. Chris grabbed his sweats and boxers and pulled them down as he kicked them off. “ **C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I am doing working.** ” Chris pushed Y/n’s skirt up as he found out she hadn’t worn any panties today. Chris pulled her back flushed against his chest. He slowly slid into her warm, wet heat. Chris moaned as Y/n whimpered.

She had felt so full. Y/n tried to rock her hips once Chris was fully seated in her. Chris slapped her thigh enough to sting. Chris tutted, “Be a good girl baby girl. I need to finish working.” Chris then started to type more on his computer finishing an email to his publicist. Chris then went in and emailed some more directors and screenplay writers about projects he was interested in. Y/n began feeling antsy and her thighs started to shake.

“Chrisss,” Y/n moaned.

“What is the matter baby,” Chris taunted.

“Chris please Fuck me,” Y/n begged. Chris laughed and reached his hand to her slick folds that was keeping his cock warm. He slowly trailed his fingers through her slit and began to rub her clit slowly. Y/n leaned back against him trying to buck her hips. As soon as Chris felt her squirm and bucked her hips, he slapped her clit causing her inhale heavily as her moan cut off a scream. Y/n was buzzing and felt her body grow more on fire.

Chris decided he would tease her a bit before he had his fun. He loved the feel of being in control. Chris bucked his hips hard. Y/n threw her head back and moaned gripping the arms of the chair. **“What? Does that feel good?”** Chris smirked as her thrusted up harder again. Y/n wobbled as he clenched down on his throbbing cock. Chris moaned and slammed his laptop closed. He put it off his desk as he bent y/n over his desk and began to pound into her hard.

Y/n scrambled to gain purchase and gripped the edge of Chris’ desk. She moaned loudly as Chris hit her g-spot repeatedly and hard. “Fuck Chris right there. Please make me cum baby. I need it. I need you,” y/n mumbled as Chris pounded her tight wet heat.

“Yeah baby. You want me to make you cum hard on my cock. You look so good letting me take what I want sweetheart,” Chris whispered into her ear as he pulled y/h/c into a makeshift ponytail and pulled her flush against him. “You getting close pretty girl.”

Y/n’s eyes were closed as she let her body feel Chris take control. “Chris, fuck baby. Yeah, harder please,” y/n moaned.

Chris bit her neck and sucked a purple bruise. He was getting close to his orgasm. “Cum for me baby girl. Cum on my cock. I am then going to fill you up sweetheart and watch my cum drip out of that wet beautiful pussy. Mine all mine,” Chris stated as he sped up his hips making sure she would cum before him. Y/n arched back into Chris has her walls spasmed around his hard length as she came hard. “Fuck sweetheart, you are milking me so fucking good. I am going to cum baby. Fill you up until your bursting.” Chris rhythm was erratic as he finally jammed his hips forward as he came filling up Y/n’s sweet heat.

While they both were coming down from their bliss. Y/n panting, “Fuck Chris that was amazing.”

Chris chuckled, “I missed you so much Y/N. I needed to show you that you are mine,” Chris growled and sat back in the chair pulling Y/n with him. “I am going to take full advantage of the month I have with you uninterrupted by my work.” 


End file.
